1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to the detection of high-impedance faults in electrical power grids and, more particularly, to the detection and localization of faults in electrical power grids and circuits by the analysis of data from sensors on remote units using speech or speaker recognition tools and transmitting qualified data as potentially representing a fault to a central processing unit which performs a detailed analysis of the transmitted data.
2. Background Description
High impedance faults are costly, dangerous to the equipment and a threat to human life. There is a huge diversity of phenomena classified as high impedance faults. These include, but are not limited to, a downed line, a tree branch touching a line, a broken insulator, and improper installation. As a result, there is no accepted scientific knowledge about the nature of high impedance fault detection.
Electrical power grids are extremely complicated, making the detection and localization of a high impedance fault difficult and problematic. Current methods of detection include circuit breakers tripping, readout from meters at the substation by human operators, and a telephone call from someone who noticed a fault. Interestingly, the last of these methods, e.g., a telephone call, is the most common method by which faults are detected and located. There have been attempts to use local sensors that automatically make a decision and either raise an alarm or disconnect a part of the grid. These attempts have proven to be unsatisfactory due to the lack of processing power and the ability to flexibly adapt to the specifics of a particular environment.